Algo en mis entrañas
by chibigami
Summary: 'Es jodido tratar de dar la espalda a algo que sabes que ya está roto...'
1. I

**I**

Despierto, y ese asqueroso chirriante vuelve a introducirse en mi. Me centro en el escalofriante gruñido de la puerta, de mi característica celda, abriéndose. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, completamente cansados y siento tan intensamente, como si no hubiese un mañana... Unos contundentes pasos, murmuros , comentarios de todo tipo, y el mismísimo sonido de la muerte: ese característico silbido a coro.

Permanezco calmada, a pesar de comenzar a notar lentamente una presión que empieza detrás de mi sien y se prolonga sin tener ni la más mínima idea de hacia dónde demonios esta terminaba. Decidí ignorarlo y no centrarme en nada, solo tratar de abrir mis ojos, cosa que al hacerlo, estos parecían no responder y al ceder los pasos, encontré la respuesta a esto:

—Mis perros disfrutaron cada porción de tus ojos, veamos cómo te las apañas sin ellos, enana...-Una dolorosa carcajada acompañaba esta macabra frase que se me calvaba en mi ser, concretamente en la poca autoestima que me brindaban esas condiciones y el dueño de ella decidió tirar de mi barbilla como si aún conservase mis ojos e hizo que nuestras frentes se juntasen, tanto, que hasta hizo recobrar en dolor en mi piel, el maldito dolor el cual este asqueroso hijo de puta me había sometido con tal de llamarme como él: Negan. Inmediatamente le asenté un fuerte mordisco como pude en su mano, como motivo de desesperación y respuesta a su ataque, no lo podía creer, pero mi mente creía cada una de las palaras de ese cerdo y comencé a gritar desesperadamente a la vez que me levantaba poco a poco, aún maniatada. Inmediatamente este me propinó una fuerte bofetada, acompañada de un puñetazo, el cual hizo que de mi nariz comenzase a brotar de nuevo más sangre, para rematarme, este me levantó del suelo por mi cabello y volvió a chocar nuestras frentes para hacérmelo saber:

—¿Quieres más? Zorra asquerosa.-pronunció de nuevo para soltarme de golpe y comenzar a atacar mi estómago fuertemente repetidas veces, cosa que yo respondía llorando y gimiendo de dolor como una descosida. Menos mal que como si se tratase de un milagro escucho más pasos hacía el contario y de repente dejo de sentir sus puños en mi estómago, es un alivio a pesar de la paliza:

—¡Cálmate! Recuerda que debes de continuar de divertirte con ella y que la necesitamos viva...-logré aislar una nueva voz de todo el barullo ocasionado, seguro que eran sus hombres recordándole la paciencia que este no poseía, así que se lo llevaron como de costumbre para recibir una reprimenda que finalmente no llegaría, simplemente este les dio la razón cuando el propio recobrase su estado de calma, pero esta vez fue diferente... Se salió de la rutina, no sé si es exageración propia, pero creo que demasiado...

Volvió a entrar enérgicamente, haciendo de nuevo chirriar la puerta de mi celda pero esta vez causando más estruendo por no acompañarla, soltó una breve serie de carcajadas y percibí un leve y suave sonido de algo ligeramente metálico, cuyo acabó sujeto a mi cuello y mientras deducía que era el sonido de la chapa de un collar de perro (ya que eran los únicos que podía poseer) este me plantó un asqueroso beso francés lleno de matices de alcohol y tabaco en el desagradable contacto con su lengua, correspondí sin más remedio mientras este lo estuvo disfrutando por un tiempo por los mordiscos proporcionados en mis secos y descuidados labios junto a una pequeña palmadita en la espalda como despedida, después de primeramente haberme atado de piernas y brazos doblados, a ras de los barrotes y a escasos pies del suelo. Al finalizarlo, me dieron unas arcadas tremendas que logré disimular tosiendo, también me di cuenta de que nunca había recibido un beso de ese cabronazo a plena luz del día y lo más importante: comprendí, que a pesar de que mi ceguera estuviese comenzando, gran parte de mis sentidos restantes se estaban comenzando a desarrollar sorprendiéndome... Igualmente, seguía siendo una esclava del dolor de Negan y me pudriría, pero al menos lo haría siéndome fiel a mí misma.

 _Carl_

—¡Ya basta! ¡Ya lo has visto, ahora déjame ir!-dije explotando con un tono imponente que iba dirigido hacía el coloso de Los Salvadores, a la vez que me tapaba rápidamente de nuevo la herida de donde antes encontraba mi otro ojo desafortunadamente perdido. Me sentía fatal conmigo mismo al hacer eso y mucho más delante de quien había aniquilado a una minoría pero sin duda irremplazable parte del grupo de mi padre, quienes eran una obvia familia en estos momentos de caos mundial.

Después de esto decidí salir corriendo sin más, hacía el patio de su zona y divisé algo que llamó mi atención, cosa que mi curiosidad no se resistió a seguir sigilosamente a un hombre que se dirigía a una instalación no enseñada y traía una correa consigo mismo, al cual perdí cuando cruzó una esquina. Me asomé, tratando de que no se me viese, y maldición, deseaba en ese momento que el ojo que me quedaba no hubiese visto al peculiar individuo en el interior de una jaula donde en esta había una chica en pésimas condiciones, atada como si se tratase de una muñeca articulable y esta recibiendo una paliza mientras lloraba a la vez que gritaba cuando le preguntaban que quién era, el hombre le estiró de un viejo collar de perro que ella traía y esta tosía por el ahogo inesperado del contrario mientras mantenía sus manos en el suelo, arañando el suelo, aferrándose a él como si se tratase de su único consuelo...

En ese momento noté que la impotencia llegar hasta mis manos, cuyo tuve que apretarlas para tratar de calmarme y bajé la mirada para pasar desapercibido ante ese tipo, que pasó por mi lado sin darme gran importancia, así que nada más dejar de escuchar sus pasos me agaché y rodeé la gran jaula lo más rápido que me permitía moverme de esa manera, cosa que me hizo comprobar que una pequeña piedra había dejado la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. La muchacha de largos y descuidados cabellos negros como el azabache, estaba demasiado ocupada por forcejear para tratar inútilmente de desatarse, maldecir a todo por lo bajo... Así que no se percató de que entré con inmenso cuidado en el interior, decidí usar una pequeña navaja que traje por si las moscas y la desaté para cargarla, cosa que esta trató de gritar desesperadamente y claramente precedí su acción, poniendo mi mano sobre su boca para callarla y chisté sin dar explicación alguna. Salí corriendo gracias a que había una verja rota y el espacio a arreglar era lo suficientemente grande como para abrirme un poco de paso escapando exitosamente de ese desagradable sitio, la verdad, en ese justo momento me pregunté porque me dejé llevar tanto por mis propios pensamientos pero gracias a ello estoy en el proceso de salvar a esta chica, que a pesar de desconocida es una inocente más del dolor de ese monstruo al que llaman Negan. Al llegar a un sitio lo suficientemente apartado y dejarla en el suelo, esta se levantó y comenzó a gritar:

—¡¿Qué vas a hacerme esta vez?! ¡¿Matarme?!-dijo con una voz apagada, entre sollozos y esta comenzó a atacarse a sí misma con bofetadas y finalmente reaccioné ante la dura escena, a tiempo para pararla antes de que comenzase a hacer algo peor, sin duda es chocante...

—Ya pasó, ya pasó...-contesté arrodillándome, pudiendo leer en la chapa del collar de perro desgastado, ''Negan'' grabado en pequeño trozo de metal de una manera muy casera, y estirando de su venda para tratar de verle completamente su rostro, pude apreciar un agradable verde de sus tristes ojos rojos por el llanto, junto a más abajo, unas prominentes ojeras un tanto amarillentas a la vez que presentaba un morado, y me pude fijar como sus pupilas se dilataron al entrar en contacto con la luz y esta parpadeaba sin parar a la vez que me trató de propinar una apagada bofetada hacía mi, ya que ni si quiera llegó a impactar en mi cara, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente a la vez que miraba hacía todos lados, inquieta, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza lentamente.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres?! E-espera... ¿Puedo ver?-dijo de nuevo en mirando a todos lados, pero esta vez se centra en sus manos.-P-pensaba que mis ojos habían sido devorados...-dijo con tristeza en su rostro, supongo que al recordar algo de Negan:

—Con que... Tortura psicológica, o al menos es lo que parece que te hagan creer que estás ciega...-respondí entre suspiros y acercándome más a ella, que parecía estar absorbida por su propio cerebro: —Oye, no tenemos mucho tiempo, sígueme y cuando pueda hablamos sobre esto.-al dejarla reaccionar por varios segundos, decidí tirar de su mano para volver al camino que abandoné para tratar de relajarla y lo reemprendí para buscar algún transporte que nos pudiese acercar a alguna zona segura, por suerte divisé uno a escasos kilómetros, tenía el aspecto de uno de los camiones de Negan y corrí arrastrándola para infiltrarnos en él como hice para venir aquí. Me escondí junto a ella en la parte trasera, ya que habían unas cuantas grandes cajas, supongo que por desgracia, para tratar de sacarnos hasta el último recurso fuese lo que fuese... Acomodé a la chica y traté de calmarla sonriendo, cosa que se tomó a bien y se recostó mirando hacía un punto fijo, seguro que estaba volviendo a pensar en todo lo que ocurrió, no la culpo, pero si esta realmente quería superarlo debía de primeramente tratar de calmarse: —Puedes dormirte, te veo necesitada de ello y no te preocupes, estaré vigilando y te avisaré cuando esto pare...-dije tratando de no verme afectado a pesar de mi gran empatía en relativamente muy poco tiempo por ella, por lo demás, ella asintió y quedó profundamente dormida a pocos centímetros de mi, a solo dos intentos.

No sé lo que le esperaba a esta completa superviviente tanto de caminantes como de Negan, pero sin duda, estaría con ella para brindarle algo similar a un hogar, un poco roto, pero infinitamente mejor que lo que le iba a ofrecer ese despreciable y cruel individuo. Espero que durante este viaje pueda dormir por primera vez en mucho tiempo plácidamente y sin duda, la próxima vez, no fallaré...


	2. II

**II**

 _Running through the parking lot_ _  
_ _He chased me and he wouldn't stop_ _  
_ _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_ _  
_ _Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_ _  
_ _Took the words right out my mouth_ _  
_ _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_ _  
_ _Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground_ _  
_ _Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?_ _  
_ _Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_ _  
_ _He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

Desperté gritando, exhausta, empapada en mi propio sudor, mi respiración estaba extremadamente agitada y de nuevo llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho, como habitualmente lo hacía para buscar el consuelo en mi misma. Mientras mis ojos observaban mi amoratada y magullada mano derecha sobre mi pecho, lo que actualmente conocía dudosamente cerebro procesaba unas extrañas imágenes que me horrorizaban... Visualizaba a Negan amordazándome con un paño cualquiera, a la vez que se deshacía salvajemente de mis prendas rompiéndolas, me ataba a los barrotes de la jaula de manos, pero hacía que mis piernas rodeasen nuestras cinturas desnudas y este desafortunadamente este penetraba mi ser violentamente, cosa que me producía dolor al sentir mi trasero chocar contra los sólidos y oxidados tubos de metal e incluso la gran dureza como lo hacía me resultaba aún más molesto que lo anterior, yo trataba de forcejear para zafarme de su desagradable agarre, era peor que una araña cuando mantenía cautiva a su presa, pero este era diferente, este alzaba su mano contra mi rostro a la vez que jadeaba algún que otro insulto hacía mi persona, me escupía o simplemente me robaba un irritante beso de mis maltratados labios. Al recordar esto suspiré, cosa que este se convirtió en un sollozo a la vez que levantaba mi cabeza y divisaba a mi alrededor, un ambiente diferente, esta vez estaba bajo un techo y en una habitación poco decorada, pero que poseía lo necesario para verse cómoda y agradable.

—Oh, veo que ya despertaste, siento no haberte hecho saber que estaba aquí antes pensaba que... Necesitabas tiempo para estar contigo misma... Soy Rick Grimes... ¿Y tú?-Al escuchar tal calmada pero contundente voz levanté mi cabeza en busca del portador de ella, entonces mis ojos captaron a un hombre barbudo de ojos claros cuyo cabellos poseían como color un vistoso marrón oscuro y una parte de mi decidió contestar como lo hacía antes de que todo esto pasaba:

—Soy C-ci... C-c-ci...-Pronuncié difícilmente esos monosílabos temblando a la vez que podía notar su inquietud en el propio ambiente, ya que este se iba acercando a mí:

—Ci-circe Lodger, e-e-encantada.-Inmediatamente me auto-propiné una fuerte bofetada a mí misma, que hizo que mis lágrimas brotasen de nuevo como si esto realmente fuese lo más normal y este se acercó rápidamente a mí:

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡¿Estás bien?!-Vi como iba a dirigir su mano hacía mi rostro y lo pausé colocando rápidamente la mía en el lugar que iba a depositar la suya el contrario:

—¡N-NO ME TO-TOQUES!-Angustia, malestar, desesperación... Y muchas mezclas de sentimientos más, era lo que ahora mismo se apoderaba de mi y por ende, de mis actos ante él, que se alejó con la mano extendida a modo de tratar de calmarme y yo coloqué las mías sobre mis orejas a la vez que me mecía incorporada, lentamente...

Pasados pocos minutos decidí levantar de nuevo mi mirada y este había ocupado una silla de la desconocida habitación, noté algo cerca de mí, una presencia... Sin duda reconocí el rostro del chico que me trajo aquí, que ahora se encontraba a escasos metros de la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y de manos cruzadas, pegué un bote que me hizo retroceder, sintiendo la madera del cabezal impactar contra mí bruscamente ante esa especie de acto reflejo. No me quitaba ojo y eso me irritaba e incomodaba:

—Ves con más cuidado.-Suspiró el más joven de la sala a la vez que seguía clavando el ojo que poseía descubierto en mi y trataba de acercarse mientras siseaba tratando de calmarme, y este se sentaba en la cama tímidamente, a la vez que su... ¿padre? Acercaba la silla más hacía los pies del mueble, cosa que me hacía sentirme extremadamente irritada en ese momento y usé mis piernas como muro de protección ante ellos, doblándolas y colocando mi cabeza sobre ellas agarrándolas fuertemente con mis manos, que al estar inquieta comenzaron a hacer de las suyas como si cobrasen vida, yo simplemente las dejaba libre y me arañaba la piel de mis pálidas, también estropeadas y flacas rodillas hasta que el chico del sombrero se abalanzó sobre mis manos, me cogió por las muñecas, eso provocó que le empujase levemente (ya que no tenía la suficiente energía) y me abrazase a mí misma. La escena hizo levantar al preocupado padre de su asiento cuando el chico perdía un poco su equilibrio para finalmente recuperarlo como si nada, Rick me miró a los ojos, esta vez su mirada era muy extraña, no lograba entender absolutamente nada de lo que esta pretendía decirme y yo me limité a poner mis ojos en blanco para dar a entender que no tenía ni idea:

—Circe.-me llamó Rick.-Por favor, no queremos hacerte daño, Carl te trajo aquí, te hemos estado observando todo el tiempo desde que llegaste a brazos de él y creo que nos merecemos como máximo saber algo sobre ti. Aún que sea solo tu edad... Por favor.-Prosiguió después de llamar mi atención, yo trataba de esforzarme pero una parte de mi no se fiaba de ellos, bueno, realmente no me fiaba del padre del chico:

—Aún que no lo parezca, tengo veintiséis años y bueno... No nací aquí, yo soy Londinense... Bueno, antes de todo esto, eso era lo suficiente como para poder entablar una conversación y realmente, ahora no importa, es más que insignificante...-Dije con una gran inseguridad y unos nervios tremendos ante mi pequeña exposición de unos hechos demasiado pasados para ser útiles:

—Bien... ¡Muy bien! Lo supuse con anterioridad por tu acento, no me hace falta saber ya nada más, creo que lo que necesitas es estar sola. O tal vez no...-En ese momento se podía apreciar a un Rick pensativo, no sabía lo que me iba a esperar aquí, pero seguro que estaría mucho mejor que bajo el doloroso dominio de los Salvadores.


End file.
